Forbidden Lust (F8 L3)
by gracegraceful10
Summary: Season 1 has ended and season two begins. While Franky has risen to top dog of Wentworth, Erica has been falling. This is the exploration of what's next for Erica and Franky. It's almost been three months since Bea murdered Jax, and almost three months since Franky forced her mouth on Erica's confirming the lust between them as Erica kissed her back. Now what?


_Forbidden lust; _

_I lied there on my bed staring to the ceiling, only my eyes were closed and the images I could see were of her. Her slim, tight body covered only by the matching black bra and underwear. The mere sight of her had my imagination racing as the idea of her naked body standing there in front of mine sprouted a deep seeded hunger inside of my belly. I ran my hand gently over my stomach hoping to feel, to grasp the craving inside. Only I couldn't reach it, and if I couldn't reach it I couldn't satisfy it. I wanted to moan aloud in frustration at the famine growing inside of me but what good would that do. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, seeing her face glimmer that dark, sexy half smile, her tongue only just licking her lips. Her eyes looked down from mine, down the length of my body seeing with them whatever she desired. She crawled onto my bed beginning at the foot and slowly, almost staggering as her arms began to push down the bed beside my body closing the gap between the heat of our bodies. My breathing now deep and pacing itself as the sheer tension between us was sending me over the edge. Her face knelt closer down over my body; she was on all fours now the hot air of her mouth felt on my stomach below my belly button. The same exact spot yearning for something I could not satisfy alone. Her face drifted up slightly above my exposed body a distance that could easily be closed by the reach of her tongue. She eventually found her face with mine and lingered above it turning, and twisting her necks position in waiting. Teasing me with every movement until I couldn't stand it another second. My eyes raced searching for hers, that same exact smile wide spread across her face now just biding time before I cracked. Before the sexual ravenousness urge inside of me took control. She was toying with me, needing to show me who was in charge, who could play with who. I surrendered, I wanted, I needed, and I yearned to be the toy she so desperately wanted me to be. I conceded defeat and raised my arm to beside her neck, forcing her mouth closer to mine as I arch off of the bed to meet the touch. The flame ignited and the hot heavy stench of sex remained between us. At first during the kiss I kept my mouth closed, I'd lost the battle but I loved playing in the war. Her hand met my neck with her thumb tight on my jaw, squeezing until the desire of her lust filled tongue was inside of my mouth. I considered fighting her but I knew the urges were all mine. _

"Dreaming about me again?"

How could I possibly be dreaming about him? There was nothing to dream about that I couldn't already see or have with a mere stroke of my hand on his face. No, what I was dreaming of went beyond something I could. It was something I could never have yet so easily take. The kiss we'd shared left me broken. She'd gotten from me what she'd always desired, for me to want her. Only it was beyond want, beyond anything I could control. My every waking thought was of her; my whole work schedules revolved around ways I could avoid her at least directly. I'd always ensure I had time to sit in my office and watch over her, see the way she held herself, her expressions, I melt at the sheer thought of what that camera can show me. Now it'd gotten so much worse the feel of my husband was no longer enough, the thought of her in my mind while his hands touched me couldn't be enough. The frustration and terror grew inside me as I pondered on what it will be like to be face to face with _her_ once again.

"Miss Davidson. Channing wants to see you in his office straight away." Vera said. I rolled my eyes, sure to hide them from her view. What more could that fascist pig want? It wasn't enough I had only three days left as governor, he had to gloat too?

"Mr. Channing." I announced as I entered his office, sure to leave the door open after the last time we were casually alone together.

"Erica. Please have a seat."

I did as instructed. "I thought we'd tie up any lose ends before the new governor begins. Anything you wanted to do to try and salvage your position Erica?" That look of power he had over me. I almost wanted to laugh at his last feeble attempt to bed me. He wasn't nearly interesting enough for me. He is nothing more than a sexist sleaze and I would never let him have his way with me.

"I don't think there is much more I can do, after all a prisoner was murdered on my watch and that is why I'm being reassigned isn't it sir?" my tone clearly involved in the game.

"I suppose so." He got up off of his chair and walked behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. An unrecognized anger roared inside of me and I found myself thinking of her yet again. Only this time I thought what she could do to Channing to put him in his place. She wasn't the type of girl to sit back and let somebody tell her how it's going to be. That confidence, those guts, and the thirst of the game – she'd take care of him the way I'd like. I shook my head trying to re-focus on something saner. Something that wasn't illegal or completely stupid on my behalf. I stormed out of the office and back into mine; slamming the door behind me I went to my chair and opened up the laptop. There she was, gallivanting around with her prison fling. Jealousy; that was new. There the two of them were all over each other, laughing, touching, and having the time of their lives. All that while I sat here stuck in this office avoiding the yard, avoiding Channing, even avoiding the embarrassment I felt around the officers.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." I said frustrated.

"They need you in medical, another fight broke out in B block"

"Can't you handle it Vera."

"The prison asked for you, looks like she wants to share with you a name in exchange for protection."

"That's a change. What is it exactly they call that?"

"She'd be a lag"

I turned my head to the screen for one last look, nerves swum inside of my stomach as she was still in the yard, the very same yard I needed to pass.

"I'll escort you now." Vera instructed.

I walked behind Vera, my focus straight a head, trying to keep a low profile. I could hear the women in the yard and thinking back to my computer screen and seeing her on that basketball caught a weakness set in and I glanced over. She hadn't noticed me; she was too busy with all the women now that she'd risen to the top while I'd begun falling to the bottom. Still I'd never sink low enough to sleep with Channing. I'd almost reached the end of the path, slightly disappointed she hadn't made her way over to me, and relieved at the same time. She had all the power now that was clear, in here and between us. Us.

"Miss Davidson." I heard footsteps running towards me. A smile spread wide across my face, knowing she'd come to me despite the changes. That smile didn't last long as soon as I'd turned to the reaction of my name I saw her. Hands grabbing at the fence, her body leaning in and that tongue licking the inside of her lips as she smiled that dirty smile my way. "Miss Davidson it's been a while. Have you missed me?" she gloated with a single wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes, only I wanted her to see. "Still thinking about me?" she laughed.

"Is there something you wanted Franky?" I asked formally,

"Apart from you?" That smile. That's what got me, set me off I could feel what it was doing in only seconds to my entire body. I wanted her right this second she'd gotten me ready with a flirtatious line and a single look. I kept walking regardless of my urges without a word being said. I knew that wouldn't deter her, nothing had before and that's what I relished.

The visit with medical concluded I'd need to speak with Franky. Well that's a slight lie; I could speak with a number of women but whom I wanted standing in front of me alone was her.

"Franky's in solitary while we search her room" office Jackson informed me.

"I'll escort Miss Davidson if you wanted to deal with the other inmate that's responsible for the assault. We'll see what Franky's willing to tell us, nothing I'd presume though." Vera discussed with Jackson.

"No." I blurted out unexpected. I cleared my throat, "No. Jackson you find officer Miles and round up the rest of the women and take in Sue for the assault. Vera you stay with the victim and see if she wants to share anything else, perhaps a reason as to why the fight irrupted. I'll deal with Franky, she might actually talk to me if I humor her."

"Okay" Jackson replied.

"Problem Vera?" I asked, as she had not yet moved.

"Are you sure you want to handle Franky alone? She can be a handful and you haven't really spoken with her after her rise."

"I know Franky. Her position in this prison may have changed but who she is won't have just an even tougher exterior. I can handle myself."

"Okay. Give me a shout if you need anything."

I couldn't believe my luck; I'd managed to get Franky alone in a cell with no officers around. I could handle the games when it was just the two of us. This was my chance to restore my power and prove I wasn't a coward avoiding her.

I marched straight over to solitary practically ignoring every person and everything I passed. I kept seeing flashes of my dreams from the previous night, from other nights, even the day dreams I'd had of her 'handling' Channing. I knew there was a groan forming in my throat only I didn't care. I unlocked the cell door and barged in. Predictably there she was lying on her bed, looking directly at me as I entered the room.

"This is a surprise." She revealed, a genuine smile on her face.

"I wanted to ask you about Sue."

"Boomer! You sure you didn't come here to see me? Maybe pick up where we left off?" she tone lowered, seductive now as she rose from the bed standing in front of me. I backed up against the door, she noticed and step backwards, distancing herself from me. This surprised me, unsettled me even.

"No I came about Sue and her fight with another inmate."

"Don't know anything about it."

"She's loyal to you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Did you order her to beat a fellow in mate?"

"Have you been avoiding me? Trying to satisfy yourself with that husband of yours." Her eyes leaving my face looking directly at my ring finger.

"I want to know about Sue and the fight."

"No you don't. You're here, alone. With me."

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Using our relationship to your advantage Erica? Or do you still wanna go by Miss Davidson?"

"If you can't help me, I'll leave."

"If that's what you want. We both know you don't."

I opened up the door forcing all my strength to rise into me and let my legs take me far from here. Only the strength and courage went beyond that as I sensed Franky take a step closer towards me. I swung my body around, took one lunging step and with my left hand grabbed for her hip and my right her neck. I forced my lips onto hers reenacting our kiss that'd seemed so long ago. I took the lead on the kiss, feeling for her tongue with mine; only I never managed to maintain the power between us for very long. The kiss slowed as I felt her teeth tighten around my bottom lips she pulled it further away from my mouth. I breathed out loudly, her eyes raced over my face until finding mine. With both of her hands she pushed at my stomach until I could hear the thud of my body hitting the wall behind it. Her hand moved up the back of my head as she clutched a large chunk of my hair forcing my neck to one side. She pulled hard once more until my chin was directly in the air. I gasped for air as I felt a salvia trail forming down my neck. She then started moving up my neck finding my left earlobe with her teeth. She nipped at it multiple times before covering my mouth with hers, involving me once again. While her mouth kept mine busy her left hand trailed down the center of my body, along the line of buttons of my blouse. As she skimmed over my stomach I breathed in at the sensation above it. She found the beginning of my pants, the button and teased her fingers along the waist. She moved her mouth back down my neck; a slight moan escaped my mouth as over the top of my pants I felt the hard rub of her hand over my crotch. The taunting pleasure of her touch. Her hand stopped the erotic rubbing and her mouth found my ear and whispered, "_Show me where you want me_". She used my hand to clutch around her wrist as I slowly dragged it higher on the inside of my thigh until finding that same rhythm I'd been feeling only moments ago. I arch my back as she regained control of her left hand. Her right hand found my breasts and unbuttoned my two top buttons revealing my cleavage. I felt the strong grab of my breast and gasped, her mouth met her hand and eventually found my nipple while her left hand stayed well at work. She teased and played with my pleasure at her own will, I saw glimpses of _that_ smile. I thrust my head back with delight and used my hand to rub down the back of her neck with the same velocity she maintained over my crutch. She undid one more button and that's when I felt the push of the door behind me. I lunged my body back and groaned in frustration. My whole body left wanting for more, unsatisfied and so close so ready to be. Franky took fast steps backwards until she was sitting back on the bed. Her eyes signaled down my blouse and I followed them realizing my buttons were still undone. I hastily re did them and coughed stepping forward shocked and angry to see Vera now by my side.

"Governor, I was checking to make sure everything was okay"

"Everything's fine Vera." I snapped

"Yeah we were only having some fun, ya know?" Franky baited.

I blushed and Franky laughed as Vera's eyes widened at the typical awkwardness Franky seemed to cause every time I was around.


End file.
